The Unlikely Duo
by VINAI
Summary: It wasn't long before their friendship blossomed into an inseparable bond. *De-aging fic! Teen!Jack, Toddler!Mac!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy!


**The Unlikely Duo**

The three older and much taller boys all belittled and poked fun at him while they threw dirt and rocks at him, making sure to humiliate the small toddler in every way possible. Mac's futile attempts to protect his face ended up with him getting a small gash on his cheek just below his left eye from a sharp stone. A thin trickle of blood slowly began to seep from the cut and travel down his cheek like a red tear.

Life in an orphanage was probably one of the worst things Mac has had to endure. The first being his mother's losing battle with cancer and his dad suddenly up and leaving not a year later. The teasing didn't start immediately, but about a month after he arrived. It wasn't long before the other kids all quickly found out how smart and "nerdy" he was. His name was also quite a topic of conversation and also the main reason for the bullying. And it didn't help matters any that he just so also happened to be the youngest child who lived there. Him being only five often made him the supposed "runt" here.

And the older kids didn't mind in the slightest to treat him like one.

"Please," the blonde toddler pleaded. His eyes were starting to burn and hurt from the dirt being thrown at his face. "Just leave me alone."

"Oh?" The tallest boy out of the trio mocked with a quirked brow. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Mac opened his mouth to reply when another teenage boy noticed the commotion and purposefully came walking over. Mac felt himself cower. He had no idea what the new boy's intent was and he was even more freaked out about how he was going to get out of this with his limbs still intact.

"What's going on here?" The new teen demanded. He had short brown hair with kind brown eyes and a slight Texan accent to his voice. He was about as tall as the leader of the trio.

The bully stepped into the brunette's space. A challenge in his eyes. "We're not doing anything. Go mind your own business." He finished with a hard shove to the brunette's chest. He barely moved.

Thinking the new teen was going to do as he was told, they turned their attention back to the shaking toddler. Mac winced. So much for hoping to be saved. The kid braced himself for the blow he knew was coming.

Only….it never did.

The brunette pulled back hard on the leader's shirt collar, sending him crashing to the ground. The teen then gathered his shirt front into a fist and punched him square in the face. A sickening crack was heard when the bully's nose broke under the powerful force of the Texan's fist. Blood began to pour freely a moment later. The other two boys dove in to try and fight back, but one deadly glare from the Texan had them backing off and nearly pissing their pants. The brunette roughly let the other teen go, wiping off his nose blood on the leader's shirt. The other two boys still looked contemplative as to what to do.

"Unless you two want to have matching broken noses, I suggest y'all get moving." The Texan said, casually putting himself between the three and the toddler. He got hasty nervous nods from them before they made quick work of picking up their fallen buddy and walking away. Satisfied that they were now gone, the teen knelt down to the toddler's level and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey, kid. M'name's Jack. What's yours?"

Mac blinked. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that this Jack person just saved him from the bullies. Not to mention he also ended any and all future attempts in the future as well.

Wow.

"I'm Mac." The toddler replied shyly giving a small smile. He absently went to wipe away the tickling sensation on his cheek from the blood. Jack gave him a sympathetic look and gently wiped it away for him.

"Well, howdy, Mac. It's good to meetcha. Even if it's not under the best of circumstances." He joked with a wink. Mac chuckled. He liked this kid.

"Yeah. Um, thanks for saving me. I appreciate it." Mac said quietly. Jack carefully laid a hand down on his shoulder with an easy grin. "Hey, no need to thank me. I'm just glad you're ok now." He paused briefly, giving the kid a serious look. "And if those guys ever bother you again, just come and find me, ok?"

Mac nodded, feeling safe with the knowledge Jack had his back. "Ok. But I think that would be stupid of them considering they'd obviously all want matching broken noses." The kid chuckled. Jack laughed.

"Yeah, I guess they would, huh?" They shared a smile. "Now how about I help you go get cleaned up?"

Mac nodded and allowed Jack to take his small hand and lead him inside. It wasn't long before their friendship blossomed into an inseparable bond.


End file.
